Where I Belong
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Hades/Perspehone. Persephone realises where she truely belongs. There is a short of follow up coming. Please RR


** Where I Belong **

The warm summer's breeze swept up her long coppery hair and made it dance around her face. The sun filters through the blossom trees that are in full bloom. She runs through the woods, the green grass soft and springy beneath her bare feet. It was almost as if she had never left. But she had.

"Persephone!" someone calls and she slows down and looks up to see the winged messenger god smiling above.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" the beautiful earthy goddess asks.

"I came to see you silly. I was told by a nymph at the lake that you were running _somewhere_," Hermes says, "I've been looking for ages for you!"

Persephone smiles at her friend. Despite being back on earth with her friends she found, more than ever she missed the Underworld. This was something her friends and her mother couldn't accept.

"Well then I guess your not a fast as you once was," she jokes then sighs, "Everything is so beautiful. Will you becoming to the feast tonight?"

"Of course!" he grins, "if there's food then I'm there."

"That's so typical!" she says laughing and Hermes takes a long look at her. She has changed, gone was the young girl and in her place was a beautiful independent woman. On her left hand she wore a gold ring with a wonderful ruby set in the middle. As it caught the sun's rays it glowed as if the was a fire caught inside the stone. She also wore a beautiful gown from the Underworld, a jade green that brought out the pure green of her eyes. The bodice was decorated with golden leaves that complemented well her hair.

Persephone caught Hermes's long glance and sighs quietly, everything between them had changed. She felt no longer a part of his life and no longer a part of the life she lead on the Earth. She couldn't no longer pretend that her time in the Underworld didn't mean anything to her because it did.

"So what's happened in the months I've been away?" she asks in the silence and with a final look, Hermes regains his earlier high spirits and starts to chatter non stop about all the happenings with the Gods, mortals and other things. Persephone walks along with her friend and only half listens. The other half of her wonders how her husband is without her and if she was there right now what was it she would have been doing.

-----------------------------

"Persephone hurry please! Everyone's there except you!" Demeter shouts through her daughter's door.

"I'm coming mother, one moment!" Persephone calls from where she is sitting in front of her mirror. She was late but it didn't matter. She has been sitting at her mirror fully dressed for an hour now just looking at her reflection and thinking. She has chosen to wear another gown from the Underworld, this one a deep earthy red with gold trimming on the three quarter length sleeves and hem. A golden sun is sown onto the bodice and in the centre a ruby has been placed. Round her neck she wears a thick gold necklace that rest at the base of her throat and on her hand she wears the ruby ring.

She looks again at her reflection. She looks every inch a Queen and this pleases her no end, she didn't want to hide what she was. She sticks her chin out slightly, she was the wife of Hades, Queen of the Underworld and she was proud. Rising she goes to her door and unlocks it and her mother is still standing there. Demeter's eyes widen when she sees her daughter's appearance and she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She can't see her daughter at all, only a beautiful woman dressed in rich red and gold. Smiling to herself Persephone reminds her mother that their running late and without another word they walk to the feast outside in the gardens.

Like her mother the other guest aren't prepared for this change, so as she walks out a silence falls and all eyes are upon her. Persephone is aware of their looks and smiles slightly at their shocked expressions. Still watching her daughter Demeter, distractedly, tells everyone to sit at the table which is covered with all kinds of foods and many pitches of wine. At the head of the table Zeus sits and on his right Persephone takes her place opposite to Hera on his left. As the rest of the gods find their places conversation takes place once more and gradually they forget her. Zeus looks carefully at his daughter taking in her appearance and the slight sadness in her eyes.

"You're looking well my dear," he says and she smiles lightly.

"Thank you, I am very well," she says which is not exactly true. She turns her head to the space next to her and suddenly despite all the people around she feels so alone. She wishes Hades was with her, at least then she wouldn't feel so out of place and she could talk to him. This wasn't her world anymore. She had realised that when she had asked Hermes to tell her everything that she had missed. She was so blind before to everything that went on because her mother had kept her in the dark, so when Hades opened her eyes she was shocked at things she had once found so simple were now so complicated. She couldn't look at things in the same innocence that she once could.

"So Persephone you must be really glad to be back," Apollo says down the table. It is more as a statement than a question. Always, this question is asked but instead of saying what she is really thinking she smiles and lies.

"Yes I am, I have really missed the Earth," she says and she knows this is what they want to hear.

Apollo who has had more to drink than prudent laughs, "I'm not surprised after being stuck in that gloomy cold place. It's a wonder your not like that!" She stays quiet thinking how wrong he is.

"Well is it not the man that makes the gloom and cold?" Demeter points out with a laugh and Persephone feels a rage inside of her churn at her mother's comment.

"Well said Demeter I fully agree," Apollo says and takes another full swing of wine. Persephone clenches her fists and bites the inside of her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"I bet she is glad to be rid of that place," Hera says and her rage builds more and more.

"I couldn't last a minute down there! I would have wanted to die…that is if I could die," Aphrodite says causing a lot of laughs.

"It is the place of the dead after all!"

"It must be so awful for you Persephone," Hera says with a sympathetic look and finally she has had enough, the sympathy for her and the dreadful comments about him.

"It's not," she says through gritted teeth and Hera blinks surprised.

"Pardon?"

"I said it's not awful," Persephone says raising her voice so that everyone can hear her rage finally at its peak. Demeter gives a warning cough but she takes no notice.

"In fact I look forward to going back to be rid of this. I don't belong here anymore, I belong to the Underworld. And all those comments about Lord Hades are wrong, he is not gloomy and cold but wonderful and warm and I don't want to hear anyone wrongfully judging him ever! He is loving, fair and honest more than I can say for the few sitting here. Not one of you even know him!" she shouts and unwillingly tears well up in her eyes but that does not stop her from giving a fierce glance around the table before she rises to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to be left alone." And with that she runs leaving behind a low mumble from the gods and some guilty faces after her little furious speech.

Persephone runs and runs through the night till she is far away from them. Tears that were in her eyes now flow freely down her cheeks and suddenly she feels a great release is defending him in front of everyone like that and she starts to laugh till she is giddy. Slowly she halts then takes a path to her favourite place, the place where she first met him. She has marked the spot with a red rose and now it's in its full bloom looking beautiful. She sinks down onto the grass and lies on her stomach. Deep, deep down under the earth he is there waiting for her and with a smile she closes her eyes. There was only three weeks left.

The End

**A/N please review! please review! please review! pretty please!**


End file.
